


A Jedi’s Folly

by Wradman



Series: Clone Wars and Sequel story line [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Bo Katan - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Mentioned Bo Katan Kryze, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wradman/pseuds/Wradman
Summary: A bridge between Star Wars fans, this is part one of a very rough idea to bridge the the Clone wars , Prequels, the Original trilogy with the sequel trilogy. This is not a retcon, but more of a continuation that fills in the story line..... Very rough just flushing out ideas.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Korkie Kryze, Bo-Katan Kryze & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Rey, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-wan’s child, Palpatine’s children, Satine Kryze and Rey
Series: Clone Wars and Sequel story line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164170
Kudos: 2





	A Jedi’s Folly

Bo Katan stood silently in what seemed an unnatural pose for a warrior of Mandalore. Head slightly bowed and hands cupped in an uncomfortable knot at her navel. The gown she wore would have made her sister proud, it was a long pale linen that pooled at her feet. The edges trimmed in white satin with inscriptions of ancient mandalorian text that shone in a shimmering metal leaf of some sort. Satine would never let her live this moment down if she saw her like this, more to aggravate Bo than to critique the fashion. Bo wishes she could hear her barbs at her appearance, but it was not to be since today Mandalore morns the passing of Satine Kryze, leader and sister.

Bo and Satine were never close and saw Mandalore through different eyes for many years. Few good moments were had between the two sisters over the years, but a mutual respect was always lurking beneath the surface. Satine a pacifist, Bo Katan a warrior, had many disagreements on how Mandalore should be ruled. Bo even joined the Concordian separatist group Death Watch for a time in opposition to her sisters rule. Bo came to understand Satine’s vision more as Death Watch’s radicalization was realized with the rise of Darth Maul as their leader and Bo Katan and her Night Owl group left to reunite with her sister and the New Mandalorians. However, the sisters reunion would prove to be short lived when Darth Maul kills Satine in an effort to exact revenge upon Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi. Since that day Bo swore to reclaim Mandalore and continue her sisters work. The only problem is, she is not her sister, where does she start? How can she live up to an ideal that she herself does not fully understand? Ever since Ashoka Tano put the dark saber in her hand after Darth Mauls capture, Bo has had many struggles. How to live up to the legacy of her sister, how to convince all Madalore of her leadership since she did not win the dark saber in combat. How to silence the radicals in her midst. How do you rebuild a civilization that is so fractured? 

Bo snaps out of her daze and her eyes begin to track her sisters final vessel. To think since her death Satine’s body had lay abandoned in a secure storage area in the catacombs below Mandalore. Typically, a mandalorian warrior would be celebrated in kote kyr'am, but Satine was not a warrior, she was a leader, a symbol of a future Mandalore. Anyways Satine would have despised a warriors death celebration for herself. So, Bo constructed a glass mausoleum at the capital building rooftop garden where Satine would escape during her life to ponder difficult decisions, policy, or even enjoy time with her favorite Jedi. This was a fitting and peaceful resting place for a leader with the vision to save Mandalore from itself. 

As Satine’s sarcophagus, an ornate white vessel trimmed in gold and a pale blue, was placed in to its final resting place Bo scanned the attendees around and through the glass structure. Their passed brother’s widow Sela Kryzse sobbed as she held hands with her now fully grown son Korkie. Opposite the family was assorted dignitaries from all over the galaxy, Bale Organa, Padme Amidala with a small contingency from Naboo and many others. As Bo started to lower her eyes a small figure next to Korkie catches her eye. A young girl with large blue eyes and wavy golden hair. Her face was fair with the rosiest cheeks she had ever seen. The girls face was marked with dried tears and etched with a sense of torture. Who was she to be in such despair? She couldn’t be more than 3 years of age how could a child of such a young age show so much pain? 

The guard guiding Satine, activated the lock and shook Bo from her thought and retreated back to the capital building. As the doors closed behind them, a light from within the mausoleum burst forth through the clouds above basking the dim sky in a golden glow. Bo steps forth toward the entrance of Satine’s new home. She lifts her head and straightens her back and with her clearest voice, “ Goodnight sweet Duchess!, Goodbye my sister! Till we meet again!”Lowering her head as she turns and carries herself back to the entrance to the capitol building followed by each of the attendees. 

Bo continues down the hall, not wanting to indulge in idle chitchat, to her sisters former quarters. She throws herself into her chair and drops her head to the desk exhausted from the emotions of the day. She just wants to be alone in quiet solitude, but that is not to be. A rap on the door breaks that hope and she lifts her head to see Sela, Korkie, and the small girl she spied during the ceremony. Sela, a soft spoken woman not much older than Bo asks to enter, Bo responds in the affirmative and the trio step slowly into the room. You look beautiful, Sela squeaked. Korkie a much stronger figure, chimed in, “ yeah I didn’t even know that was you Aunt Bo”. Bo, not the one to accept or supply flattery, blushed and accepted the compliment in an uncomfortable manner. As she scanned the three she saw a dim light return to the young girl’s eyes as their gaze met. “and who are you”? Before the girl can answer, Sela blurts out Be’naak, or Bee for short. Bo surprised by Sela’s robust reaction knelt to hold Bee’s hand. “Have we met before?” The girls slowly and shyly shakes her head back in forth. Korkie, clears his throat and squeaks out, “no” ~cough~” umm no you have never met. She has been with my mom since, well since that day..... when Satine... umm passed”. Bo stood abruptly startling the three. She pointed toward the door on the other side of the room and grabbed Korkie’s shoulder. “Come here now”! Bo spat. She hurried Korkie to the room as if he were a spoiled child. “ Why are you acting so strange Korkie?” “Umm.. well”...Bo grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him once as to shake the words loose. “She is your niece!” He shouted. Bo looked at him as if this was not any news. “ So I should congratulate your mother, It’s good she could have another child at her advanced age.” as she turned toward the door. “No!” He exclaimed, “not my sister, your niece”! Bo turns, with a look between confusion and rage, and stomps toward Korkie. Pinning him to the wall with her forearm, “Satine did not have a child, nor a way to conceive.” “What game are you playing”? she threatened. Korkie slumped releasing the tension out of his body as Bo Katan lowered her forearm from his neck. With a deep breath he begins to explain. “Aunt Bo, I arrived back in the capitol when Satine was lost to us, as I was heading to the throne room I was intercepted by a young woman sobbing and running down the hall. She grabbed me and noticing it was one of the staff that helped Satine with her daily schedule I went with her. She pulled me down the hallway to the medical quarters. When we walked through the doors she turned and explained that she needed my help getting someone out of the city now! When I tried to find out what was going on she continued stating that Satine was dead and she needed me to protect someone before the new leaders found her”. Korkie motioned pointing out of the room where his mother was standing, “That girl is that someone” Korkie went on, “Alea, who was Satine’s former head adviser and confidante went on to explain that Satine had become pregnant and had some medical issues carrying the child, rather it be from physical issues or the stresses of her lot in life. It was suggested that she would carry the child through the 1st trimester and then have the youngling placed into an incubator for the rest of the term. She delivered the child prior to her visit to Courisant and left with a heavy heart and asked Alea to watch her child and keep her safe. By the time Satine had returned the child was able to breathe on her own and would open her big beautiful blue eyes and stare back up at Alea, she couldn’t wait for Satine to see her baby girl. However, That time would never come. Bo Katan stared at Korkie lost in the tale being told, tears filled her eyes as her grip loosened from his shoulders. “My..my sister had a daughter?” But how? Who? When? Korkie started again, “my mom can’t take care of her any longer the child needs a home, somewhere safe.” Bo turned away, “ you brought a child here? You brought her here?... for me to take or care for? What? No, who? Do you think I am a mother!?” Bo found it difficult to land on what emotion she should be feeling sadness, happiness, anger, or fear. Korkie walked to her aunt an attempt to embrace her, without success as she held him back with one stiff arm to his chest. “The father? Who is her father?”Korkie threw his hands in the air in a resolute manner, “I am not sure. I only know that Alea said find you or Master Kenobi to keep her safe and since Master Kenobi is a little hard to find, well here we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very rough draft just to get ideas down and expand from there. Collaboration is welcome.


End file.
